Unexpected
by RainOnMyParadeBitch
Summary: When you have all your friends against you, will you find comfort in the unexpected? 6 chapters. Rated T for language, slight alcohol abuse, and slight suggestion.
1. Chapter 1

**13x17x19 made me. Its okay, I still love you. **

_I hugged Paul tightly. "You still have my number, and Sacramento isn't that far. Drive over every weekend. Please. I'm gonna miss my nerd," I let go, leaving a teary Amy to hug her boyfriend._

"_Never ever forget me. Oh, and don't let __**any**__ girls talk to you. Tell them you're gay. Aw, Paulie! I'm gonna miss you __**so **__much!" He pulled him into a long kiss. _

"_I'll miss you guys too," Paul grinned, opening his mother's car door and stepping inside._

_I waved as I watched my best friend leave me. _

I ran over the roofs of the neighboring houses, the vision made me almost sick. It's been a week since Paul left and Amy has been sobbing every second of every day since her love, Paul, has left for the two hour drive. Alek was following closely behind, and Jasmine in front. Jumping from rooftop to rooftop, each jump a little bigger.

Jasmine stopped, making me freeze to a halt, and Alek running just until he reached Jasmine and I. My phone, as if on queue, rang.

"What, Amy, I'm training. Not really the time."

"I need my Paulie! Can I come over?" She was sobbing a district away.

Ever since Paul had left, Amy had become increasingly clingy, to the point where I almost looked forward to training, seeing as it was the only time Amy didn't call.

"Uh, kinda busy."

I heard a scoff, and prepared for the worst. "Chloe, lets be serious. Our friendship is _not _gonna work out if you keep dealing with this Mai shit! Lets face it, you're probably just doing Alek right now! It's your choice: your best friend, or the Mai."

"Amy…Lets be rational. The Mai are my race- its like picking my best friend over a human-"

Amy cut me, her best friend short, "Save it for Paul. Call me back when you decide you're lonely without me."

That bitch! Right now, I'm making a pact to myself. I will never need Amy again in my life. Like, how could she do that! She's my best friend, but I need this to _survive. _Ugh! Whatever. I still have Jasmine, Paul, and Brian. I **don't **need Amy.

We wrapped up training and I made my way back into my own building. Despite my clothes, I crawled into bed, pulled the covers over my head, and fell asleep..

. . .

Going back to school the next day was easier. I stripped my training clothes and pulled on, over my underclothes, a purple cami, and black skinny jeans. I pulled over a cardigan and then my low top converse, and marched into my bathroom. Curling my eyelashes and coating them in mascara, then a little bit of lipstick and I was good to go. I marched downstairs.

I was halfway out the door when my mother stopped me, "And where are you going without breakfast?"

"Oh, I'll stop somewhere on the way." I said, reaching for the knob.

"Well, I'm just feeling like we're not spending that much time together."

"We can hang out later. I'll be late. I love you?" I tried, opening the door.

"Implied." She smiled, and I grinned back, walking out the door.

Taking a bus was something I _loved _about San Francisco. Something about taking the 18th in the mornings and the hobos always yelling at you from three seats down made me just so giddy to take on the day. I stopped two blocks from school and grabbed a sandwich from the deli.

I walked in. I'm Chloe King, and I don't need Amy in my way.

Instinctively, I walked over to Amy's locker, almost stopping myself. I then saw Jasmine, _Jasmine- of all people, _talking, laughing, with Amy. What the hell? Jasmine was seriously going to be my replacement? Good luck with that friendship, honey, because Jasmine works just as hard as I do, and if anything, works more.

I rolled my eyes and caught Jasmine's stare. I did an almost-too-sarcastic wave and Amy looked over, giving me a mean girl death-glare.

Its okay, I can do this myself. Its only one day- and it's not like I can't find anyone better than Amy. I _totally _can.

. . .

Not that the day went by easy-breezy, but it was pretty smooth. Besides a little comment about how my cami showed a little too much bra ("Pull up your shirt, honey, I can practically see your stomach!") by, you guessed it, Amy, and a little spill all over Amy's new 50% off jeans from Target, everything was practically normal.

First thing I did after getting home was calling Brian. If I needed a new best friend, he would be there. He wasn't heartbroken, was he? I mean, I did give him the almost-truth about us not, ever, happening.

He picked up by the fourth ring. His voice almost too husky for 4 PM, almost too attractive. "Chloe?"

I chuckled, "_Hey_ Brian. Look, um, I was wondering if you wanted to…meet up for coffee, sometime?"

"Chloe, you know I mean this in the nicest of ways but, I don't think I can see you, without wanting to, you know, _see _you. I think it would be better if we just kept our-"

"You're not seriously saying that, right? I'm losing both my best friends here and you don't want to even look at me? Brian, I need you right now. Please?" I was practically begging the boy at this point, which I hated doing, but I continued anyways, "Pardon my French here, but Amy is just bitching out at me and Paul is moving and I have no one right now."

"I just think it would be too painful…" Really? After pouring my heart out he was gonna say, "Oh it's too painful,"?

"And you can't do it? Fine then. Thanks, Brian. See you around."

And with that, I hung up. I curled up on my bed, grabbing a fluffy orange pillow and let the tears run, because for the first time in my life, I was lonely.

**Rather short but rather eventful. 5 chapters. Done deal bro. Love, 3. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I am in the process of writing chapter 4. Oh, and if you like, review. Alright, bye.**

A silent knock and the window scared the daylights out of me, (or moonlights, considering it was maybe 7 or 8 at this point) but either way I rushed to the window.

Almost relieved, I opened the window to Alek, who entered with a cocky smirk on his face. "Heard you got deleted off Amy's Facebook friend list. Care to tell Alek all about it?" He said, leaning down onto my bed, pulling me near him.

"God, Alek. I think my mom's downstairs and if she catches you in here _again _she won't be happy." Yet, I forgot to pull away.

"Let her, then you can tell her about _us._"

"There is no _us_," I said, now pulling away from his muscled chest, "Never was, never will be."

Yet I question myself when I say this. Never will be? What if there will be? But I don't want there to be an "us", never. Or, do I?

But Alek, C-B, will break me. He does that- to everyone. He broke me when he pushed me against the lockers that one day. I almost melted. Almost. But I didn't. There's an attraction building up inside me for the guy, but what's the use in admitting it? He's in a relationship anyways. "_And we're very happy. Why? Jealous?" _

"Oh you'll be surprised on how much people change after they see," he paused and winked, "the real me."

"Just shut up. You're in a relationship, so why are you here anyways?"

"Just checking in. You know its not a committed relationship, I have casualties here and there…" He looked and me, right in the eyes, and bit his lip.

I snapped out of my momentary trance, "God, you're so gross. Now get out before my mom shows up."

"Whatever." He began climbing up my window. "But in all honesty, if you need someone, I'm always here, Chloe King."

"I'll keep that in mind."

But in all honesty, I didn't need Alek.

. . .

Before school that morning, I called Paul. I just needed someone, no matter how far he was. So I dialed the number I've been dialing ever since we were 12 and listened to the two short rings before hearing his almost soothing voice, "Hey, Chloe!"

"Paul! Oh my God, I miss you so much. How's Sacramento?" But to be honest, I didn't care how Sacramento was. I just wanted to tell him all about how much of a bitch his little precious girlfriend was.

"Oh, I wish I had something to say but it's just…Sacramento. This kid, Luke, oh man, he's such a nerd. I think we're gonna be friends, you know? But it's just whatever. What's going on with you?"

"I wish I had good news. Amy's been totally _bitching _about my training. I have like, no one now. Brian thinks I stepped all over his heart, Jasmine has been brainwashed, and you're gone."

"There's Alek." Paul's voice was sincere, like he thought it was actually gonna happen. But I'm not considering it. Alek is just gonna step all over me. Break my heart of glass. And excuse me, but I don't want that shit going down.

"Not really a possibility at the moment, but thanks. I have to go now. Visit soon, _Paulie?_" I mocked his girlfriend.

"Hey, that was pretty good. And yeah, I will." He hung up, leaving me once again with just me and my thoughts.

I got changed. I wanted to see Amy's reaction, so today I went for a daring look. A ruffled pink tank top over shorts and gladiator sandals. Almost dramatic eyeliner to compliment my hazel orbs, and a little bit of cream blush for a shy look.

Marching downstairs, my mom brought me a plate of pancakes. "Enjoy, because I'm probably never gonna do that again."

"Oh, I will." I grinned, taking a fork and digging in.

"So, why was Alek in your bed last night? You said nothing's going on. And I prepared a whole sex talk." She ranted and raved a little bit, and when she paused to take a breath, I intruded.

"Mom, calm down. Alek is barely a friend and right now, he's the least of my problems. And as for the sex thing, don't worry, Brian and I… Let's just say, Brian and I aren't speaking. We kinda.. Broke up." I pushed the plate of pancakes away, grabbing my bag.

"We'll talk later. I love you." She said, checking her watch.

"Imp-" I stopped myself. "I love you too." She smiled, and I smiled back. At least I have one friend.

I planned out my morning routine the night before. Muni, Deli, school, not that there was anything too complicated about it. On the muni bus over, a scraggly homeless guy, really not old, maybe in his 30's, came on the bus and sat on the other side from me. I wondered why he wasn't trying to socialize with anyone, or is that just another stereotype? On my stop I noticed him crying. On my way out, I told him to stay strong, and got off. That's enough good deeds to get me through the day. ("I love you too" instead of implied, and then "stay strong". Aren't I a saint?)

I got my sandwich and walked into the same hallways as always. I sent Jasmine a glare when I saw her with Amy, and she responded with a little wave. Walking to my locker, I started the day.

. . .

Pretty normal, once again, except for a "Chloe the attention whore, of course." from Amy. But it's okay. At least she'll never have to worry about wearing that awful little miniskirt again.

I went into Varese Vintage, same boring routine. Nothing ever unexpected. But maybe I spoke too soon? Brian came into the store, walking straight towards me.

"Chloe, look, um, sorry about yesterday. I don't know what was going through my mind. I'd be _lucky _to spend time with you." He said, giving me a weak smile and looking right at me with his _beautiful _eyes, "I mean, if you're up for it."

Smiling a little bit, and squinting my eyes, I finally said, "Yeah. Come back later. I'm here from three to six."

"I recall you saying that. I will." Lana eyed Brian, like mentally asking if he was going to buy something. "Uh, yeah, how much would this jacket be?" He said in a loud sarcastic voice.

I laughed, "Check the tag, if you decide to get it for $58, I'll be here."

"Fifty-eight? What the hell, this isn't Abercrombie." He pretended to be outraged. Suddenly, he stopped, and began to walk out. "See you at six."

"See you." I whispered, but he was already out the door.

**Review? And why yes. This is kinda rushed. Idgaf. Oh, and this is still Chalek, but meh, Brian makes this fun. Who agrees? I agree. With myself. I'm gonna stop talking now. Love, 3. **


	3. Chapter 3

**This is for my Chalek loveeeers. Meh. Okay. Who else laughed when Brian died in the show? I laughed. Too. Hard. I was just like, kbye Brian. Okay. Along with the story.**

At exactly 6:07, Brian showed up right in front of the over-priced vintage store, and an open hand, in which my fingers fit perfectly. With our fingers wrapped around the other's we almost looked like a couple as we headed to the little café.

A waitress with a snobby grin and eyelashes a little too fake for a café came to our table, obviously flirting with Brian, but he remained oblivious. "Uh, just a regular black coffee. Oh, and those little cookie cakey things. What are they called?"

"Madeline's?" She offered, batting her eyelashes.

"Right, those. Chloe?" He gestured towards me.

"Decaf latte."

"Right away," She said, almost too flirty.

When she left, the conversation got a little bit awkward. We stayed silent for a little bit, then Brian finally said, "So, how's Alek?"

God, did he really have to bring up Alek at _this _time? He was dating Mimi, and I was dating… no one. I was alone. "He's fine, I guess. We haven't been talking too much lately. I mean, his _girlfriend_-"

"Wait, so you're _not _into him?"

"No! I mean, why would you think that?" I laughed a little bit, "If anything, we're acquaintances."

But the more I thought about it, the more I realized that maybe we were more than acquaintances, and maybe more than friends, potential lovers, even. Wait, what am I saying? Alek is just another fucking charmer, and is bound to break my heart, like I did to Brian.

"Hey, Chloe. I _know _that look. The way you look at him. It's that lovey-dovey crush-y look. I give it to you all the time," He blushed madly, "Why don't you go tell him?"

"Because I don't like him like that. Like I said, we're not even friends. Can we please talk about something else?"

Brian smirked. "I'm not done yet. How much longer are you gonna tease me? I mean, you say you don't like Alek though you know you really do. But you're like, leading me to believe you don't. Which gives me reason to think you still like me. But you don't, do you?"

I took a moment to process his words, then replied, "Brian, you've got it all wrong. I _do _like you. And a lot," I blushed a little bit, "But you don't understand. I just can't be with you. I - can't really explain further."

"Why? Is it 'cause you don't trust me? Or what? C'mon. I'm paying for your coffee, I think I deserve an explanation." He said, taking our coffees off the tray the flirty waitress handed to us.

"And I would give one to you- but, I just can't. I'm so sorry Brian. I should've never led you on like that. I really like you, but-"

"Just say it Chloe. Tell me one of your billion excuses you have written in the palm of your hand," He took a breath then said in a mock-girl voice, "Oh, I'm seeing someone else, I have an STD, I'm pregnant."

"Brian, I can't do this. I'm sorry."

"Yeah, whatever. But take your coffee with you," He said, handing me the Styrofoam cup.

"See you around?" I said, barely a whisper.

"Maybe."

And I left him. Teary-eyed, I got home, to see Alek waiting for me at my front door.

"Whats wrong?" He asked, almost genuinely worried.

"What makes you think that something _is _wrong?" I said, eyes squinted, arms crossed.

"Because I know you. And your face is tear stained."

I couldn't help it, I let myself cry one more tear, but before it could brush past my lips, Alek wiped it off with his thumb. His other four fingers were lightly holding my cheek, and before I could move away, he moved unbearably close to me, and against my nose, whispered, "This is the first time I have ever been jealous, Chloe King." He then moved his mouth down to my lips, kissing me.

My body fought my mind. My body trying to push away, but my mind, clearly lost, electrified every nerve in my system as Alek's lips moved with mine. Pausing for a second, we stared into each others eyes. Then my lips pressed against his once more.

After the kiss, our hands intertwined, and he let go and moved to my roof, before leaving, he whispered into my ear, "Be up at 11."

I blushed, and nodded, walking into my house.

. . .

11 PM sharp, I heard a silent knock at my window. I opened it, knowing who was there.

I was in my pajamas, thinking he was just going to talk. I didn't know that he would grin at my purple tank top and little shorts and smirked. "Oh, so you've prepared?"

"These are my pajamas, perv." I stuck out my tongue, which Alek took as an invitation to invade my personal space. Pushing me onto my own bed, he kissed at my neck.

"Shh, Alek, if I had known you were gonna do this then we should've planned this to be at your place." I mumbled, but he wasn't paying attention. He was too busy kissing my collarbone, slowly moving back to my lips.

After a few good minutes of kissing, I realized, "Alek, you have a girlfriend."

"What did I say - mm - about casualties?" He bit lightly on my lower lip.

I stopped kissing the Brit back and said, almost in anger, "I'm not just some slut you can make out with any time. I'm not a casualty."

"Oh, God. Chloe, I didn't mean it that way," He said, leaning back onto me, and trying to kiss me again.

"Like hell you didn't. Get out, Alek."

"Chloe, hear me out. Mimi and I broke up this morning. I told her I was in love with someone else. Apparently she was too. I was trying to be funny."

I sighed, finding his story extremely realistic. "Alek, I'm not really ready for a relationship right now. I just need a friend. Do me a favor and be that for me."

"Then if that's what you want, I will. And if you want, we can go a step further later."

"Be my best friend and my lover." I signed, falling onto my bed. "That's all I really need right now."

"Lover? Hmm, now that's something I'm good at." He moved on top of me, kissing me again.

The kiss was short-lived, but definitely sweet. It wasn't long after the kiss that I realized I was crying. I was crying because Amy was going to mess up my whole life, Brian was going to smash my heart, Paul was moving away, and Jasmine was the little follower of the big bitch.

"Shh, don't cry," He kissed my tears away, "Do you want to talk?"

So I poured my heart out. I told him about everyone. Everything that's been going on, every thought that's crossed my mind, and ever scared feeling I get when I meet someone. I feel like I'd lose them.

"You'll never lose me, you can count on that."

We said our goodbyes and I crawled under my covers. I really didn't want him in my head at the moment, but I still had dreams of Alek Petrov.

**Oh, fluff. Thanks for the story alerts guys. As much as I love story alerts, I love reviews more. In an attempt to bribe you, I'll check out your FF if you review. Love, 3.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Excuse the cheese. Mega-ultra-cheesy-fluffy-cheese. Might take a bit longer to post next chapter because of school.**

Saturday morning, Alek knocked on my front door with a bouquet of roses. "What did you break this time?" I chuckled.

He looked at me, almost offended, "Why would you think I broke something? Can't I just be sweet to my girlfriend?"

"No," I grinned, and linked arms with him, "you can't."

It was an unusually clear day for San Francisco, and I put on a cute blue summer dress and Alek wore a tight t-shirt to show off his chest, but hey, not complaining. Then, after several minutes of choosing over the beach or downtown, we chose the beach, considering it was the stereotypical couple's choice.

He arrived at Baker Beach, and he automatically stripped off his t-shirt, and pulled me dangerously close into the water. "Alek, you bastard, you _better_ not push me in," I warned.

"Oh, I'm so terrified." He took me into his arms and leaned me back, a little too far for comfort.

"Alek! I don't even have a change of clothes!"

Smirking and digging through his bag, he found a pair of _short _shorts and tank top. "Jasmine's. You're welcome."

I grumbled, grabbing the clothing and heading into the port-a-potty.

When I returned, I found him wading in the water, shirtless, and jeans rolled up to his knees, and a little grin on his face. Pulling me down so I could sit next to him in the cold water, he whispered into my neck, "Yeah, Jasmine's your size."

"Oh, God, Alek," I laughed, being tickled by his warm breath.

He then took me into his arms, carrying me bridal style, and dumped me into the water. "Alek, I'm gonna fucking kill you!" He jumped onto me in the water, and we fake-wrestled. Then after two or three minutes of pushing each other around, he pulled me up and kissed me. I pulled back, laughing. Then pressed my lips against his again. I wrapped my arms around his neck loosely, and his hands landed lightly on my waist.

Pulling back, he said, "You're the most beautiful creature on this earth." He bit his lip and we sat back down on the sand.

"_Creature _being the key word here," I smiled, putting my legs across his lap, and digging through his bag. Seconds later, I pulled out _Glamour _magazine and eyed Alek, "Glamour Magazine? Was I the only person that though you just were born that good looking?"

He shrugged, "Hey. Lucy Hale on the cover, can't argue,"

I smiled, reading through the captions on the cover, "Check this out," I grinned, "_How to Spice Up your Sec Life," _I rolled my eyes, falling back into the sand, "This is definitely yours, Alek."

"Oh, damn, I was saving that for later in our relationship,"

"Ah, so you've been preparing?" I raised an eyebrow, and he pulled me close.

"Maybe,"

Right then, on the corner of my eye, I see Brian. "Fuck," I whispered, under my breath. "Does he have to be everywhere?"

Alek didn't even look around, "Brian?" He guessed, and I nodded, which was a tad bit difficult with out foreheads pressing.

Brian spotted me, and started my way. Assuming he was going to apologize again, I took Alek's face in my hands and kissed him. He moved his arms from my shoulders to my waist, twisting his head. I bit my own lip, causing him to test the waters by pressing his tongue lightly against my bottom lip. I know it was a bitchy thing to do, but I felt like this was just what I needed. More drama.

Brian reached us, and stared at me with complete disbelief. "So, you wouldn't kiss me because this _bastard _beat me to it?"

"Brian," I warned, "Don't, ever, call him that. You know that I don't like you the way you like me."

"Really? That's not what you said last night," He said, leaning close to me.

Alek was now in utter shock, looking at me, then Brian.

Brian laughed, "Really? Are you gonna stand there and do nothing while I hit on your girlfriend?"

"I don't want to hurt you." Alek almost growled.

It was then when I smelled the alcohol on his breath.

**Meow. Gais I'm doing a "Just Listen" (by Sarah Dessen) one shot because I am in complete love with Owen Armstrong. And I know this one was REALLY short compared to the others. Deal with it, bruh. Oh, and might make an extra chapter since I hate making really long chapters when like all the others were short, ahhh. Okay. Stay Tuned.**


End file.
